


The Sex Shop Adventure

by RedDemonica



Series: RadioKitten [3]
Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Anxiety, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 19:09:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28818324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedDemonica/pseuds/RedDemonica
Summary: Did you ever wonder how that trip with Alastor and Angel Dust to the sex shop went in The Stray? Well, here’s your chance to find out! How does Alastor handle going to such a place with the most sexual demon he has ever met?To be read after reading Chapter 34 of The Stray and The Radio Demon.
Relationships: Alastor (Hazbin Hotel)/Original Character(s), Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel)/Original Male Character(s)
Series: RadioKitten [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1656766
Kudos: 5





	The Sex Shop Adventure

_One week before Alastor brought Olivia to his home._

When Angel woke up this morning, he felt fantastic, refreshed and ready to take on whatever was gonna be thrown at him. He started his usual routine of waking at noon, still groggy from last nights ‘activities’ with a complete stranger. Now that he wasn’t forced into it, he was starting to enjoy sex again. He had always loved it, but working for Val had make it incredibly difficult to enjoy it, especially when he screwed up.

He knew Vaggie and Charlie still disapproved of him sleeping with random people, but fuck them. Sex wasn't really a sin and as long as he was enjoying it and it was consensual, who gave a shit?

Angel was awoken by a soft little tongue lapping at his cheek. He groaned and hide his face in his pillow. He couldn't help the small smile at the insistent oinking in his ear, a tiny hoof patting at his shoulder.

“Nuggets, baby. Daddy is trying to sleep.” Angel mumbled as he lifted his head to gaze at the wide eyes of his pet demon piglet.

Fat Nuggets pounded his hooves insistently against the bed and grunted again. Angel sighed and nodded.

“Fine, fine. I’m up.” Angel rose slowly, stretching his aching muscles as he rose his arms above his head.

Fat Nuggets squealed happily as he jumped to the floor, running in circles. Angel shook with head with a soft smile and rose, his large feet which he hated quickly hidden by the boots he pulled on. He walked over to Nuggets’ food dish and piled it high. Nuggets squealed again and dove into the bowl, munching softly.

“We will go for a walk later, baby. Daddy promises.” Angel patted Nuggets’ round bum as he ate before walking over to his wardrobe and throwing open the doors, stepping over dildos and lingerie. “What to wear today? What to wear?”

Angel stood there in only his boots and a skimpy pair of underwear as he looked over his clothes. He finally decided on a light pink sweater that hung off his shoulders and pair of dark red capris.

“Cute it is!” Angel exclaimed with a large smile.

He did another check in the large mirror on the wall and gave himself a wink before walking over to the piglet who was sitting in his small bed, looking up art him with wide eyes.

“See you later, baby.” Angel leaned down and placed a soft kiss to Nuggets’ nose before grabbing his purse off of the chair.

He exited the room, feeling absolutely terrific about the day so far, but it came to a halt when he turned from his doorway after closing the door to see an ominous shadow in the corner of his eye. When he looked, it was gone. He cocked a brow, but shook it off, strutting down the hallway and skipping down the stairs. He headed straight for the bar, but before he entered the doors, he caught that shadow in the corner of his eye again.

Angel quickly turned but nothing was there. He growled low in annoyance before storming into the club, startling the sleeping cat demon at the bar.

“The fuck-!? Dammit, Angel! Why ya gotta be so fucking loud!?” Husker exclaimed as he leaned against the bar on his elbows, his eyes half lidded with drunken exhaustion.

“You know I like to make an entrance!” Angel smirked, throwing a set of arms above his head while the other set were placed on his hips.

Husker rolled his eyes. “Whatever, ya drama queen.”

Angel snickered and sat at the bar, batting his eyes at Husker who growled low and poured Angel a shot of vodka. Angel clapped with glee and reached for it, downing it quickly.

“So, what’s ya plan for today?” Husker asked as he began to clean some of the mugs.

“Not sure. Was thinking of heading out to shop and-” Angel jumped as a voice boomed behind him.

“What a coincidence! I was heading out as well!” Alastor smiled wide as Angel spun quickly, flipping him off in the process.

“Dammit, Smiles! Ya scared the shit outta me!” Angel exclaimed angrily.

“Well, I sure hope not!” Alastor laughed at his own lame joke. “Do you need to change before you head out now?”

Angel scowled. “What do ya want, Smiles?”

“Well, you said you were planning on going shopping and it just so happens that I am heading out as well. Would you like some company?” Alastor clasped his hands behind his back and smiled innocently.

Angel and Husker stared at him with surprised and apprehension. They looked at each other before looking back at Alastor.

“You,” Angel pointed to Alastor with a curious look, “want to hang out with me?”

Alastor nodded, his smile becoming wider and- was that unease?

“Where is Olivia?” Angel asked.

“Oh, she and Vaggie are training and have no need for me today, so I thought I would make myself busy.” Alastor explained as he adjusted his cuffs. “So, what do you say, me dear? I think it is about time you and I became better aquatinted since you are my darling’s best friend.”

Angel felt a little uneasy about the situation, unsure of Alastor’s true motives, but he suppose it couldn't hurt to go with the Radio Demon.

“I suppose.” Angel looked to Husker with a confused eye, but stood and adjusted his purse on his shoulder. “Lead the way, Smiles.”

“Fantastic!” Alastor nodded before snapping his fingers.

Angel almost threw up at the sudden motion of being thrown through shadow and appearing downtown. Angel covered his mouth and leaned against the nearest wall, swallowing down the sudden nausea.

“Warn me next time!” Angel exclaimed as he crossed his arms.

Alastor chuckled. “Apologies, my dear!”

Angel sighed. “So, where were you planning on going today and why did you want me to accompany you?”

Angel’s face dropped with pure intrigue and shock at the sudden blush that bloomed on Alastor’s cheeks and his eyes seemed to look everywhere but him. His hands clasped behind him and his feet couldn't seem to stand still.

“W-well,” Alastor stuttered, her nerves skyrocketing to an uncomfortable level, “I actually require your a-assistance in a very personal matter.”

Angel smiled wide and leaned towards the blushing demon. “Oh, this I have to hear!”

Alastor cleared his throat and took a step back from Angel, but not far so that he could still talk low for no one else to hear their conversation.

“Olivia and myself have been intimate lately and-” Alastor jumped when Angel laughed loudly.

“Ha! I knew it!” Angel pumped a fist into the air before lowing his gaze to Alastor with a mischievous smirk. “So, what can I help with? Threesome?”

“Wh-No!” Alastor exclaimed before composing himself, clearing his throat again. “Absolutely not.”

Angel snickered as Alastor fidgeted uncomfortably. He knew that bringing up this subject was was difficult for the old-fashioned demon, so he decided to let him off the hook.

“Did you need some pointers?” Angel asked sincerely, surprising Alastor with the tone.

“More so in how to expand our activities.” Alastor blushed deeper.

“Expand? Oh! You mean like positions and toys?” Angel asked with a smile.

“Y-yes. During our intimate moments, I have discovered some of her....” Alastor rolled his hand in the air as he tried to find the right word.

“Kinks?” Angel chimed in for him with a smug smirk and a cocked brow. “She has kinks?”

“Yes.” Alastor looked to the wall as he explained, his blush travelling down his neck. “It seems like she likes it when I’m rough. She told me she likes pain and when I’m dominant.”

“So, she’s a sub? Interesting.” Angel scratched his chin.

“It is?” Alastor asked with intrigue.

“Well, considering what happened to her with her ex, it’s a little surprising to hear she’s into that stuff. From my experience with my co-workers at the studio, once someone has been traumatized by certain things, they usually avoid that in the bedroom.”

“I believe it is because it is consensual and not forced upon her.” Alastor said as he lowered his eyes, remember her sitting on that bed. He shook his head to clear the memory.

“Ya, that makes sense.” Angel shrugged and smiled. “So, what do you need my advice for? You seem to have everything under control.”

“Well, I-” Alastor’s blush was back tenfold. “We are each other’s first when it comes to this sort of thing and I want to give her the best experience with it, as well as finding ways to make it as pleasurable for myself.”

“Do you not get aroused with her?” Angel asked with a slight hitch to his voice. If this ass did not find Olivia sexy, then he would have to fix his eyes for him permanently. That bitch was gorgeous!

“Of course I do,” Alastor defended instantly, “but I have never really cared about such things before her, so it takes me a bit to get worked up, even though she is very beautiful and alluring. It is just how I am.” Alastor chuckled sheepishly. “Our first time together was after I committed mass murder, if that explains it a little.”

Angel sighed and snickered. “That actually makes a lot of sense for you two.”

Alastor smiled genuinely. “I wanted to know what kind of things I could do to give her the pleasure she deserves and to make it good for me as well.”

Angel nodded and with a serious face, clapped his hands together. “Alright, come with me.”

Alastor’s eyes widened as Angel began to walk down street. He caught up quickly and followed beside the arachnid. Alastor was surprised at how serious Angel had become. He had been expecting a lot more teasing and sexual innuendos, not this complete opposite attitude.

Alastor couldn’t believe he was doing this. This was the most uncomfortable he had ever felt in his entire life. He came from a time where these kind of things were never spoken of out loud to outside parties and for someone like him, who never really felt the desire for flesh in that regard, this was difficult. Though, for Olivia’s pleasure and happiness, he would suffer through the consequences of this pursuit of knowledge.

Angel was impressed. He could never get an idea of how Alastor ticked in any regard besides his love for torture and flesh. He was a puzzle where all the pieces were red with no image, and yet, Olivia had been able to piece him together with patience and love. When she had told them they were a couple, he was both happy for them and scared for her. As much as Angel had never heard of Alastor before, he had heard about his reputation eventually and was apprehensive about them becoming a couple, worried about his friend.

Angel was happy to see he had nothing to worry about. Alastor clearly cared about her deeply, and the fact that he was asking for advice about such a topic told Angel a lot. His heart swelled at the fact that Alastor was working so hard to make sure Olivia felt good with him in a way where she had been hurt the worst.

They had only walked for about ten minutes when they came to the front of a beautifully crafted shop with neon signs and large windows. The sight above the door said, ‘The Arachnid’s Den.’

Alastor blushed brightly as he glanced into the window to see it was a large sex shop. He knew this trip would lead to a place like this, but it didn't make it any less embarrassing.

“This place is the best in the entire city.” Angel exclaimed. “It’s where I get all of my toys and outfits.”

Alastor nodded, but stayed silent as Angel walked forward. When he opened the door, he noticed he wasn’t being followed. Angel glanced back and smirked, rolling his eyes at the rigid stature of the Radio Demon as he stared at the sign above them.

“Is this your first time in a shop like this, Smiles?” Angel leaned against the open door with a hand on his hips.

Alastor tensed and looked down at Angel with anxiety. All he did was nod and clenched his fists behind his back. His claws pierced his palm as blood slowly dripped to the concrete. He took a deep breath and let it out slowly as he walked towards Angel.

Angel smirked as he entered the building, followed by the blushing demon. Alastor had to admit that besides the merchandise, the interior decorating was beautiful. Dark red and purple curtains and ribbons hung everywhere, giving the shop a regal look. The way they were hung almost looked like a spiders web. There were a few dressing rooms to the right and a counter to the left of the entrance.

“Nadia!” Angel called out happily.

Alastor flinched, but relaxed with a sigh as he noticed that there was no one else, beside the employee at the counter, in the store. Angel walked over to the back of the store where a curtain hung over a doorway with ‘employees only’ on a plague beside it. As they approached it, a tall slim figure dressed in a full suit pushed the curtain aside and entered the room. She had straight black hair that ended at her shoulders and light grey tone to her body. She had four large purple eyes with two small ones under each large one. She had one set of legs and two sets of arms, though she had a set hidden like Angel.

“Angel!” Nadia’s voice was sweet like candy with a slight Italian accent. She brought Angel into a crushing hug. “Where have you been, fratellino?”

“Well, I’ve actually been gettin’ clean at the Hotel run by the Princess.” Angel explained as Nadia smiled wide.

“Truly? You no longer work for that bastardo magro?” Nadia asked.

Angel chuckled. “Nope, resigned with dignity!”

Nadia cheered gleefully. “Oh, I am so happy for you!”

Angel laughed again before becoming slightly serious. “We have a mission today, sorella maggiore.”

Angel turned to Alastor. “Nadia, this is Alastor. Alastor, this is Nadia, one of my dearest friends and greatest advice giver when it comes to anything sex.”

Alastor nodded and stepped forward. “A pleasure, my dear.”

Nadia eyed Alastor and hummed in arousal. “Is this a new beau of yours?” She teased Angel.

Angel shook his head. “Nope, he is actually dating one of my best friends at the Hotel and has come to me for help.”

“Oh, help with what?” Nadia cocked her head inquisitively, once again taking in Alastor’s form. “Certainly not in bed.”

Angel snickered as Alastor flushed. “Well, not in the basics, but more so for the next level shit.”

“Alright, come with me and you can explain a little more about what you are looking for for them!” Nadia pulled the curtain aside and motioned them to enter.

Alastor and Angel followed her into the back where she led them to a small room with a table and a few chairs. She motioned for them to sit as she closed the door. She took the seat beside Angel as they both faced Alastor, who suddenly felt like he was about to be interrogated.

“So, Alastor, tell me about the things you and your lady like in bed.” Nadia asked bluntly as she pulled out a wad of paper and a pen.

Alastor’s mouth dropped at her actions and words, not expecting any of it.

“Nadia sweetie, Alastor here is a bit of a prude and discussing such activities will embarrass the man.” Angel snickered at Alastor’s expression.

“Ooh, I see.” Nadia smiled with understanding. “Sorry, caro. Why don’t you tell me what your girl is into then? Maybe that might help start the conversation.”

Alastor cleared his throat and fidgeted in his seat. He began to explain some of the things he had discovered as he made love to Olivia. Her desire for pain and submission, to be restrained and punished when she misbehaved. His face burned the entire time, feeling slightly uncomfortable talking about his lover’s kinks to a complete stranger. Nadia took down notes with a professionalism that he respected, not making any snide comments or faces to tease him. Even Angel sat there silently with only a small smile on his face.

“So, from what you have told me, her biggest kink is being completely submissive to you while allowing you to do whatever you want to her, whether that’s pain or simple roughness, yes?” Nadia asked.

Alastor nodded with a strained smile across his face. Nadia smiled at his anxious form.

“Now, do you enjoy those kinks of hers? Do they do it for you?” Nadia cocked her head.

Alastor cleared his throat again and nodded sheepishly. “Outside the bedroom, torture is a passion of mine, as well as eating the flesh of my prey. I adore hearing my victims scream and beg, and it seems like that translates to the bedroom.”

Angel smirked slightly as Alastor continued. “When I scratch and bite her, I can say it arouses me to hear her scream. The sight of her blood and her body writhing is quite delicious.” His smile widened at the memory of Olivia’s moans and screams.

Nadia nodded as she wrote her notes. “Seems like you truly love being the dom, and take pleasure in her pain and agony.”

Alastor nodded, intrigued by how the conversation was going, at how these two could talk about such things like they were talking about their day.

Nadia took a few moments to go over her notes before looking up at Alastor. “Do you have a room where you can take her to have sex? Other then your bedroom?”

“I’m not sure what you mean. What is wrong with the bedroom?” Alastor asked with a cock of his head.

“Well, the bedroom is fine for regular sex and slightly more extreme, but if you want to go further then that, you should have a room specifically dedicated to these kind of activities so you both can be comfortable and certain that no one can bother you.” Nadia explained with a straight face. “Since these kind of subjects aren’t the usual for you, the dedicated room might make the situation more comfortable.”

Alastor nodded, knowing Olivia was like him with this kind of thing. He knew exactly where the room would go.

“Now, you said you like to torture your victims. I’m guessing you have a table where you strap them down and such?” Nadia asked as she wrote more notes.

Alastor nodded. “Yes, I have autopsy tables that they get strapped down onto.”

Nadia nodded and wrote down more notes. Alastor fidgeted in his seat again, not expecting there to be this much discussion about his sex life.

“Alright!” Nadia suddenly exclaimed and stood. “Come with me and we will begin!”

“Begin?” Alastor asked as Angel stood and followed Nadia back into the main room. Alastor followed, slightly confused.

Nadia had her notes in front of her as she stood in the middle of the room, waiting for the other two to stand before her.

“Alastor, do you have any idea what toys or equipment you might want or need?” Nadia asked innocently.

Alastor blushed at his inexperience. “No, that is why I had originally asked Angel.”

Angel smiled. “And that is why I brought you to Nadia. She will get you everything you need.”

“Now, do you have a limit on how much you are willing to spend?” Nadia looked at Alastor as she asked.

“Money is no object, I promise you.” Alastor smirked at the wide eyes of the other two.

Angel whispered low. “Damn, Olivia is a lucky bitch.”

Nadia’s eyes sparkled at the comment. “Fantastic! Let’s get to work!”

Nadia led them over to the clothing section to start them off. Alastor couldn’t stop blushing as they passed the merchandise, not looking at anything but the floor.

“Now, we will start with the simple things like restraints and blindfolds.” Nadia began. “Does she have a favourite colour?”

“Red and purple.” Alastor said as Nadia pointed to the satin lengths of cloth.

Nadia nodded and pointed to a few blindfolds and satin restraints, causing them to disappear and reappear on the counter. Angel glanced over the restraints and his smile widened.

“What about this one!?” Angel held up a leather bondage rope. “Maybe this or chains-”

“No chains.” Alastor’s voice was deep and commanding as he spoke. “Nothing metal or anything that would be tight around the wrist or ankles. That is the one thing that we can not have.”

Angel’s eyes widened in realization and nodded. “Alright, so nothing metal and preferably restraints for the forearms and calves.”

Alastor smiled softly at Angel’s understanding and nodded. They perused the restraints for a while, choosing soft and fuzzy ones. They chose a couple whips, paddles and a few gags, much to Alastor’s embarrassment. Nadia showed him a beautifully crafted drawer to keep the items in neatly and he nodded in agreement. Then, Nadia led them over to the dildos and vibrators.

Alastor sputtered nervously. “W-what would we need w-with these if I’m there?”

Nadia and Angel giggled at his innocence. He flushed brightly, slightly annoyed at their giggling.

“Well, the vibrators can be a great help in torturing and teasing, using it to pleasure her before taking it away suddenly. The vibrations feel great for anyone, inside and out. Even men.” She winked and Angel nodded.

Alastor blushed brighter at the implication of it being used on him. Though, the thought of him being submissive toOlivia wasn’t completely unexciting. Maybe someday....

“On men as well?” Alastor asked softly, not looking at them as he asked.

“Oh yes.” Angel smirked. “Either in the ass or between the balls and dick.”

Alastor swallowed audibly, blushed harder as Angel spoke. He cleared his throat and moved down the aisle.

“Shall I pick a couple that we think would work or do you wish to choose?” Nadia asked with a small smile.

Alastor cleared his throat and walked over to the shelves, inspecting the many different types that sat before him.

“I-I’m not sure what to look for.” Alastor asked softly.

Angel walked up beside him and began to give him the short explanation of what each one does. Alastor ended up choosing three different kinds of vibrators, a wearable vibrator that vibrates inside and out at the same time, a simple wireless bullet vibrator and a small wand massager. Then, they led him over to the dildos where they chose a few simple medium sized dildos and a couple different lengths of anal beads.

“Do those actually feel good?” Alastor motioned to the beads on the hooks.

“Oh yes. When they get inserted, the pleasure builds with each bead that enters, either the anus or pussy.” Nadia explained with a straight face. “Again, either woman or men.”

“Ah, I see.” Alastor said as he looked at the dildos that were bigger then his fist. He grimaced and kept looking down the shelves.

Angel chuckled at his disbelief that anyone could take the sizes that were shown on the shelves.

“And those,” Alastor motioned to the dildos, “what purpose do they have when I already have, well.....” Alastor trailed off as he motioned to the middle of his hips.

“Sometimes, adding one to her anus while you are fucking her pussy can be the push over the edge she needs when she’s about to come.” Angel snickered as he explained.

“Hmm.” Alastor pressed his lips together at the blunt explanation as he couldn't help but actually think about that, blushing harder.

As they walked down the aisles, they passed an item that Angel smirked at, knowing Alastor would probably not be a fan of, but that’s what made it even more enticing to point out.

“Hey, Smiles. What about this one?” Angel pointed beside him and Alastor turned.

Alastor’s mouth dropped as he took in the large box with the picture of a woman fully naked except the large strap-on attached to her crotch.

“W-why would I need such a thing when, again, I’m already equipped!?” Alastor asked with a roll of his eyes.

Angel smirked. “I wasn’t suggesting it for you to wear, Smiles.”

Alastor raised a brow in confusion as the words bounced around in his head, taking a moment to really think about what Angel had said. Then, realization hit him like a truck as his eyes widened and almost popped out of his skull, his mouth dropping to the floor.

“I-, wh-, you are not-” Alastor turned away from them as his blush travelled down his chest and he took in a deep breath, covering his eyes with a hand. His heart raced in his chest as his mind couldn’t help think about the meaning behind Angel’s words.

Angel laughed loudly at Alastor’s expression and stuttering. “I was only teasing, Smiles.Ya don’t have-”

“Add it.” Alastor suddenly interrupted, causing Angel’s mouth to drop with utter shock.

Nadia smirked and snapped her fingers, adding the strap-on to the pile. Alastor sighed again as he had almost had enough of this embarrassment when they walked him over to the furniture, angel still silenced by the shock of Alastor’s words.

“Alright, so last thing is what kind of furniture would you want? I do suggest a simple bed, so you don't have to go far to rest if you wear each other out.” Nadia giggled. “Now, you said you like strapping down your victims on an autopsy table. Do you think Olivia might be interested in that?”

“Possibly, but the ones that are usually used aren’t very comfortable, and that is on purpose.” Alastor stated.

“Well, it just so happens we have a special table for such activities.” Nadia pointed to the back of the room to a small stage that showed off the special item. They walked up to it to see a long autopsy table covered in soft black leather. “This table is special. As though can see, the table has arm rests that can either be against the table to spread out to the side. There are multiple holes to put restraints in so you can have whoever is on the table in multiple positions.”

“And, the head rest can be tucked under,” Angel added, “so whoever is strapped to it can have their head hanging back.”

Alastor hummed as he took in the beautiful piece of furniture, knowing that he would get great use out of.

“I’ll take it.” Alastor stated as he nodded to himself.

Nadia squealed and snapped her fingers, causing the table to disappear. They continued to walk through the store, grabbing items here and there to add to the pile, like swings, lube and some lingerie that Olivia would like to wear. Finally, much to Alastor’s relief, they made their way to the counter to pay for the items.

“You sure you have everything you want?” Angel asked as Alastor let out a sigh.

“I believe so, though I don’t really know.” Alastor chuckled.

Angel smiled as Nadia brought up the total, causing his eyes to widen and his mouth to drop.

“Alright, so your total comes to $5889.32!” Nadia smiled wide at the massive amount.

Without batting an eye, Alastor snapped his fingers and a large wad of money appeared on the counter. Nadia and Angel gapped at the money and then up at Alastor, who just stood their smirking smugly. Nadia finally shook out of her shock and took the money, placing it into the register. Alastor snapped his fingers and all of the items transported to the room he had created for this purpose.

“Well,” Nadia cleared her throat and smiled wide, “I hope the items you bought today bring you and your lady as much pleasure as you can take!”

Alastor smiled and nodded. “Thank you for your expertise and help today. I’ll be back if I need anything else! Come, Angel. We should be on our way!”

Angel smiled at Nadia, bidding her goodbye and followed Alastor out of the shop. Alastor turned to him as he closed the door.

“Well, my dear, I believe I I owe you for leading me here today. How about we grab some dinner?” Alastor smiled as he adjusted his cuffs, his nerves still slightly frazzled even outside the store.

“You are gonna take me out to dinner? What would Olivia say?” Angel smirked as Alastor rolled his eyes.

“Well, if you would rather not-” Alastor smirked as Angel shook his head.

“Hell no! I ain’t gonna miss an opportunity for you to pay for my food!” Angel exclaimed. “Let’s eat!”

Alastor snapped his fingers and transported them to May-belle’s restaurant, causing Angel to run to the garbage can and gag viciously.

Alastor chuckled with slight regret. “Uh, apologies, my dear.”

Angel looked up at him with a menacing glare before straightening. They headed into the restaurant and was seated at a table where they ordered their food. Unfortunately, May-belle was away dealing with business, so they wouldn’t be graced with her presence this time.

They sat in slight awkward silence as the waiter left with their order. Angel cleared his throat and decided to break the silence.

“I gotta say, Smiles. I’m impressed.” Angel smirked as Alastor looked at him.

“Oh?” Alastor cocked a brow. “And why is that?”

“I saw how uncomfortable you were just asking me for help and then how you reacted in the store. I’m guessing that is something you never would have done before?” Angel asked as he sipped his drink.

Alastor sat in silence for a moment before sighing. “Olivia has changed me in ways I never thought were possible. Had me feel things that I hadn’t before. So yes, that is something I would never have done before I met her. To be honest, I barely got through it as it was.”

Angel snickered. “Ya, I got that. Does Olivia know about this? I’m going to assume no, otherwise I’m sure you would have sent her instead.”

“No, she has no idea, and I would appreciate out if you would keep quiet about this whole ordeal, to anyone.” Alastor said as he sipped his coffee.

“I don’t know, Smiles. Do you know how many people would get a kick out of this storyif I told them I took a trip with the Radio Demon to a- ouch!” Angel exclaimed as he was suddenly kicked under the table. “Alright, alright!”

Alastor sighed and rolled his eyes. They sat there for a few moments in silence when Alastor said something that shocked Angel.

“Thank you, Angel, for your help today.” Alastor said softly, looking down at his coffee.

Angel looked at him with wide eyes as his mouth hung open slightly. It morphed into a small smile as he leaned back in his seat.

“Eh, ya don't have to pretend to be grateful, Smiles. I know ya don’t like me.” Angel chuckled and Alastor placed his cup down.

“That’s true, I don’t like you.” Angel grimaced slightly at his blunt words. “Your constant flirting with me and sexual innuendos are annoying, but Olivia cares about you deeply, so that’s good enough for me to trust you.”

Angel’s eyes widened with surprise before a small smile came to his face. “You ain’t half bad either, Smiles, as long as ya don’t hurt her in any way, then I can trust ya too.”

Alastor nodded. “I would never intentionally do anything to cause her harm or distress, I swear it.”

Their food arrived and they ate in relative comfortable silence, only talking when they had to. As they exited the restaurant, Alastor turned to Angel and reiterated with a deep voice.

“Please, do not mention this to anyone, especially Olivia. I will tell her when I am ready.” Alastor stated as he adjusted his jacket.

“Ya, ya. My lips are sealed, Smiles. I swear.” Angel smiled wide as he placed his hands on his hips.

“Good, otherwise I would actually have to seal your lips shut permanently.” Alastor smiled with pure innocence as Angel took a step back from him. “Anyway, let’s head back to the hotel before anyone notices!”

“That ain’t funny, Smiles!” Angel said before the shadows transported them to the foyer of the hotel. “Gods, you are such an ass!”

Angel stormed off and headed towards the stairs, passing a confused Olivia with barely a hello. She approached Alastor with a wide smile.

“Hey, dearest.” Olivia rose onto her toes and placed a sweet kiss to his lips.

Alastor hummed softly as he kissed her back. “Hello, my darling.” He greeted when he pulled back from the kiss.

“What was that about?” Olivia asked as she motioned to the retreating Angel.

“I’m not sure. You know how emotional that arachnid can be.” Alastor chuckled as he wrapped an arm around her waist.

“I suppose.” Olivia murmured before shrugging. “So, how was your day?”

Alastor smiled wide and chuckled. “Well, I have to say, it was enlightening in so many ways that I can’t wait to share with you, my love.”

**Author's Note:**

> Italian Translations:  
> Fratellino - little brother(they are not related but Nadia sees him a a little brother)  
> Bastardo Magro - slim bastard  
> Sorella Maggiore - big sister  
> Caro - dear
> 
> XD this was so fun to write! I hope you enjoyed this little one-shot! Thanks for reading and much love!


End file.
